I'm not what you wanted
by Starzanna
Summary: people have high expectations of Rogue, but what if she doesnt live up to them? she is wanted by different people who want to use her powers, is Remy the only one she can trust? possibly some more character pairings later summary sucks please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two sets of footsteps could be heard running down a long metal corridor. A woman and a child, fleeing for their lives, were sprinting as they were chased by a floating black cloaked figure through a maze of hallways. As they ran the walls around them began to twist and turn, breaking away from where they had stood for so long in an attempt to cage the two escapees before they could get away.

The louder set of footsteps belonged to the woman. Tall and athletic with medium length red hair. She had been through these hallways many times before and had no doubt that she was running for the exit. She found it easy to run for her life as she had done so many times before, even in her high heeled boots. Normally she enjoyed the chase, slowing down on purpose just to give into the excitement for a little longer. This time however she had a reason to run as fast as she can, this time she had a reason to be afraid of getting caught. That reason was the girl running beside her, whose wrist she was clenching and who was slowing them both down. The girl was 13 and had no idea the situation she was in. Her life had just turned upside down and in the space of 3 days she had completely lost herself and didn't know who she was anymore. All she knew now was that she should trust the woman who was holding onto her arm, and fear the man who was chasing them.

All around them the walls of metal were vibrating and wiggling free from each other. The master of magnetism was not about to let them go easily. He glided through his own corridors easily, following the echoing footsteps of the runners.

Eventually they ran out of floor space and the two females reached the exit and ran straight for the woods that surrounded the hidden base. They were safe when they were away from metal. The canopies of the trees would hide them for long enough.

"You can't keep her away from me Mystique. I'll find you both eventually!" Magneto's words were simple but deadly.

Mystique knew she would have to stay on the run if she was ever to keep her life. The girl would prove useful at least in the future, she could think of many ways to use her for her own personal gain, not just as a way to piss Magneto off. The only thing that would be difficult would be keeping her hidden.

After hours of running the girl began to protest. "where are ya takin' meh?" she cried, slamming her heals into the ground, forcing Mystique to stop.

The tall blue woman looked down on the small child, her golden eyes narrowing. "I am taking you to a place where he will never find you. You're mine now and you will do as I tell you, now keep moving girl." She spat as she took hold of her wrist again and began to move.

"Ah have a name you know, it's Anna, not girl" she stated clearly, beginning to not like the woman who was in control.

"Your name is not important. In fact i want you to forget it. Forget everything you are! If you're going to hide then you will have to hide well and to do so you will have to change your identity."

Anna scowled behind the woman. She didn't like that. Her life had become mayhem and now she had to forget the only thing she knew was real? She hated that she was a mutant, she hated that her parents were dead. She hated that she was all alone and slowly loosing herself second by second. What was going to happen to her? She had so many questions to ask, but she knew she would get no answers, so instead she kept her thoughts to herself and kept on running into the night.

A few hours after running nonstop, the two found themselves on a street. On this street a long black car awaited them at the side of the road. Mystique dove into the back seat, pulling the girl behind her. Waiting for them in the car was another woman. This one was older; more aged, and wore sunglasses. Anna guessed she was blind as she also carried a stick in the right hand.

"This is the girl?" she asked Mystique, not bothering to move to her direction.

"Yes Irene, this is her. I need you to take care of her for me and keep her away from Eric."

Anna just sat in the seat, happy to not be running anymore. She was tired and worn out. Occasionally she would listen to the two other woman talk as the car drove through a town and into a city. She had worked out that Mystique would be leaving and that she would be left in the care of this Irene woman. She also heard that she would not be alone. There is a household of mutants who she will be living with, a group that call themselves the brotherhood. This concerned her, as it meant there would be more people that she might come into skin contact with.

Anna's mutation had appeared only a few days ago, when she was kissed by her childhood sweetheart Cody. It was at that moment that she changed and the skin to skin contact leads her to absorb the boy's life force. This had scared her so much that she ran away from the foster home in Mississippi and straight into the hands of Magneto and Mystique. After that, a fight had broken out between the two which had lead to their running. What the fight was about she does not know, but she can only think that it must have been serious for them to run for their lives. Now Anna has been left with no family or home and can never touch another person again. She was beginning to think that it might not be worth running for her life, if her life was not going to be worth living. Now all she could do was focus on the positives like living with Irene, at least it was a roof over her head, and hoping that at some point she would learn to control her mutation.

The black car pulled up at a large house hidden up a long driveway, covered by trees. The house was big and classical, with large bay windows and gothic wooden features. Standing in the door were three figures, all differently shaped. One was tall and muscular, the most ordinary looking out of the three with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck. The second was huge. Tall and fat. It amused Anna to think of him actually being able to fit through the door, but this particular person was someone she thought she should be scared of, and so she was. The third of the three was very odd looking. Hunched over and squatting in his position. His hair was messed up and Anna could swear she could see flies flying around him.

Irene and Mystique walked her up the pathway to the door, only stopping for introductions.

"This is Lance, Fred and Toad. They will be your new house mates." Mystique stated. She gave them no name for her, part of the no identity thing. The three nodded and grunted as Anna walked past and into the house. So this was going to be her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! hope you like this story, its just a little something i thought up in my spare time. There is going to be lots of Romyness and Jondaness too. please read and review!

i dont own anything blah blah blah you have heard it all before and warning, there will be lots of sex references but nothing graphic.

enjoy!

* * *

Rogue awoke at 6 o'clock in the morning, the same time she did every morning. She quickly stepped into her usual routine, crawling out of bed and reaching to her chest of drawers. She pulled out two green towels and made her way over to the en suit bathroom that joined her room. She turned the taps of her shower on and let the water run until it was hot. Slowly she stepped out of the clothes she slept in. A simple dark green tank top and black sweat pants. She took a long look in the mirror at herself. It disgusted her to look at it. She hated her body so much, it reminded her of everything bad about her life. It was the reason her life had been so miserable.

Rogue wasn't an average girl. She stood at 5.6ft with a long slender body. She had a great figure, toned body, a large enough chest to make any cheerleader jealous, legs that wouldn't end and a butt that could crack a nut. Her skin was porcelain white and didn't have a single blemish on it. Her hair sat neatly along her shoulders with her two white bangs framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were deep emerald green and her lips were perfectly pout and pink. She was perfect in every way but one. Being a mutant, Rogue was different. But her own mutation stopped her from ever touching anyone with her skin without absorbing their thoughts and memories and, if they were a mutant too, their powers. This is the reason Rogue hated her perfect body.

She stepped into the scolding hot shower, allowing the boiling water to burn her skin. This was something she did every morning, and it never really helped. When she finished she stepped out of the shower and towel dried herself. Walking back to her dresser she took out a familiar pair of black jeans, a simple black strap top that showed a small amount of her stomach, a dark green long sleeved over top to cover her arms and stomach and finally a pair of simple black leather gloves. She dressed and made her way over to her makeup stand, putting on heavy black eye makeup and dark purple lipstick. She looked at her reflection and sighed. _Much better_. She pulled out a pair of black leather army boots to finish the look.

Though she suited the look with her troubled teenage life, there was a reason she applied such a heavy Goth look to herself. If she dressed as something that people were scared of, they wouldn't attempt to get close to her and she was fine with that. She picked up her school bag and her books and headed for the door, unlocking all six lock before she left.

Rogue had lived in the brotherhood mansion for 5 years now and still she didn't trust any of them not to sneak into her room to spy on her, pull pranks or steal stuff. In fact she didn't trust any of them full stop. She only ever spoke to Lance when asking or answering a friendly question, but nothing more and Wanda, her best friend.

Wanda was a mutant too and had joined the brotherhood a year after Rogue had herself. Wanda had been a Goth when she first came to live in the mansion, so she was Rogues biggest influence. The two shared a great friendship with each other after learning how much they had in common. Wanda's mother had died when she was young too and she had to come into her mutation alone as well. Her father had her locked up in a psychiatric ward in fear that she would be too dangerous for the outside world. Mystique had busted her out 4 years ago and brought her home.

Wanda was also a good looking girl, but she knew it and relished it. She was tall, taller than Rogue, standing at 5.8ft. She was thin and toned with great breasts and rounded ass. She wore clothes that left little to the imagination for any young man, her hair cut short and her makeup left heavy. She was every guys dirty little secret. Her mutation allowed her to hex anything she wanted, and this made her sex life very interesting. Rogue envied her in every way but loved her still.

Rogue had never been what anyone had wanted of her. She was nothing but a disappointment to her foster mother Mystique after never learning how to control her powers. Mystique didn't care about her and only kept her around for small missions that she sent them on to get information or just to fight someone to piss them off like the x men. However this didn't bother Rogue too much. Mystique was never around, always away on a job of some sort. The only communication any of them had was a telephone call every couple of months when she wanted them to do something for her. It had been a while since her last call and Rogue was fine with that.

The sun was low in the sky when Rogue reached the kitchen. She liked this time of day when everyone was asleep still so the house was silent. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. As she was pouring herself a glass she heard the back door open and saw Wanda make her way to the kitchen through the back of the house. When she saw Rogue standing there she smiled a huge grin. Rogue could see in her hand her bra and matching thong. Rolling her eyes she just drank down half her drink.

"don't give me that look! Your just jealous" Wanda said as she put her things on the counter. She was wearing a black miniskirt with fishnet tights and knee high boots. She had on her favourite 'come get some boys' corset top that just screamed sex in every language. The lace at the back was tied up wrong, as if she was in a hurry when getting dressed. Her eye makeup was gone apart from the small shadow of eyeliner around her lashes still.

"dirty stop out" Rogue said as she put her glass on the counter and watched as Wanda rifled through the laundry basket. "Who was it this time?"

Pulling out a new set of underwear Wanda replied "Josh Dallas, on the basketball team. He's got some freaky ideas in his mind, dirty boy," She tutted.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. She was used to these convocation in the morning with Wanda but it still interested her to hear about which perfect popular pompous guys in their year, who would make fun of them in class, actually had a dirty need that only Wanda could help with, not their cheerleader girlfriends.

"y'all are gonna catch something one of these days you know, then you can say goodbye to your fantastic sex life and become a leper like me" Rogue grinned but the fact was there. She would never have that life unless she could control her powers and that wasn't ever going to happen. Rogue was destined to grow old and die alone.

Wanda left the room for a moment to get changed into something more comfortable. Returning in her red leather pants and red waist coat with nothing underneath but a plunging push up bra. "Rogue, honestly, even if I was an actual leper, the guys would still want me" she laughed as she put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Besides your only jealous because you want me all to yourself and you don't want to share me with any man."

The two girls laughed together as they left the house and set off for their day at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric Maximoff, or Magneto to other mutants, sat in his office alone, brooding over some sheets full of figures and charts. He was a tall man standing around 6.3ft; he was handsome and muscular with strong facial features. His head was covered in a classic blanket of silver hair, sweeping to one side neatly so as not to get in the way. His face is one of an intelligent man; anyone who looked at him would straight away know that he was mentally able to answer any intellectual questions. His eyes are deep blue, piercing and cold, enough to terrify you with a single glare.

He had simple tastes. His office was nothing to special, consisting of a classic oak desk with a high backed chair behind it. The walls were covered in books on one side, files and folders on another and a large bay window on the last. On his desk lay spread out files, with paperwork all over the place. To one side was a simple desk lamp surrounded by three photo frames. In the first frame was a picture of a young man who looked very similar to Eric himself. He had the same piercing blue eyes and long silver hair. This boy was Pietro, Eric's 18 year old son. He was the apple of his dad's eyes and could do no wrong to him. Eric had big plans for Pietro in the future when his desire to take over takes effect. In the second picture frame there was a photo of a young woman who couldn't be more of an opposite of Eric. This was Wanda, his 18 year old daughter and Pietro's twin sister. She was tall and beautiful looking with short black hair and dark eyes. Though Eric loved her very much, they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. He only ever wanted the best for his daughter and always did what he thought was right. When she was 6 her powers manifested giving her the ability to hex anything and making it do whatever she wanted. This scared Eric very much, so he had her sectioned in a hospital where she wouldn't be able to hurt herself. This angered her very much and she has never spoken to him since she was let out, after help from Professor Xavier who taught her to control her powers.

All Eric ever wanted was the best for anyone; however there was always someone who disagreed and got in the way. His main aim in life was to give mutants the life they deserved, as powerful humans who have evolved into a super race, instead of freaks that should be locked up and hunted down. Eric believed that evolution was happening and people shouldn't try and stop it, instead they should just except it and move out of the way. He planned on being the one who would lead the mutant race in this current war, and he knew just how to do it. He has banded together a group of mutants, that he called the Acolytes, powerful enough to help him round up other mutants and terrorise other humans, each one of them having particular talents that will help in other fields as well.

The first of these is a Canadian man named Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth. he is a huge man with massive muscles capable of crushing a single humans head in the palm of his hand. His ability is cat like, giving him long shaggy hair and claws, like a feline, that are strong and able to cut through anything. He is also able to heal himself in super speed, making the aging process last much longer than the average human. Victor came to Magneto for one reason, to be able to take out the X Man Wolverine. The two go way back as enemies, though Wolverine has no memory of his history. The two men are half brothers, sharing the same father who carried the mutant gene. They both have similar abilities making their fight endless. Though they have met many times in battle there has never been a clear winner as one always knows what the other is planning to do. Though this is victors main reason for joining, he also has a second as he also shares the same views as Magneto, thinking that mutants are the supreme race.

The second is Piotr, also known as Colossus, a 7ft tall, dark haired Russian, whose brown eyes would make anyone melt like chocolate. His body was gigantic, every part of him bursting with muscle. His mutation allows him to build a metal layer around his skin, protection him from most attacks, and allowing him to lift immense weights. Though when you look at him you immediately feel intimidated, he is a caring man who is nothing but sweet and generous. His relationship with Magneto is purely professional as he is bound in contract to be there, not because he wants to be. Piotr's young sister came down with a lethal virus almost a year ago. Doctors told their family that there was nothing they could do to save her and that she only had a few months to live. Piotr found Magneto and begged him to use his scientists to find a cure for his younger sister. Magneto agreed to help, as long as Piotr agreed to join him in his bid to take over. Piotr would do anything for his sister and so he said yes.

The third man looks more like an average human compared to the last two. John, also known as Pyro, is a crazy Australian with an obsession with fire. His bright orange hair only adds to the craziness as well as his bright and insane personality. His ability allows him to control fire. He can manipulate it into different shapes and sizes, but he cannot create it, so you will never find John without his trusty lighter. Unlike Piotr, John is part of this group because he has nowhere else to go. His insane personality has caused him to be thrown out of numerous residencies, after burning down most of the flats he has lived in. At least with Magneto he can be free with his power, and money is no problem so if something does get burned down it can be fixed. Getting to mess with other mutants was just a perk.

Finally the fourth member of the group is Remy also known as Gambit. He is a 6ft tall Cajan with messy brown hair that hangs over his eyes. His eyes that burn red on black in his perfectly chiselled face. His mutation gives him the power to kinetically charge any object, causing it to glow pink and then explode. He also has the ability to charm people with his eyes, hypnotising them into doing his bidding. That particular power works best on the ladies. Remy is a classic womanizer, working through clubs at night and always bedding the woman of his choosing. He joined the group after he had been banished from the thieves' guild back home in New Orleans after killing a man. Magneto promised to give him a safe place to live, as long as he did what he told him to and put his thieving skills to good use. Remy had no problem with this and accepted gratefully.

The Acolytes are only part one of Eric's plan, giving him the fire power he needs to fight their battle. The second part of his plan is Rogue. 5 years ago he had her in his grasp, this powerful mutant who would be able to take on any other mutant's power. She was the perfect weapon in his mind and he needed her to complete his task. But then she was taken from him by Mystique, something the blue mutant would pay for later in life. Though it had bothered Magneto at the time, he didn't waste his time looking for her. He knew that she would not be at full potential until she reaches the age of 18, when she would begin to evolve more and gain the capability to control the power she has. That time has now arrived and it was Magnetos turn to steal her back.

* * *

This chapter is just basically character building, i didnt put too much detail in the histories as im sure you know all the ins and outs already!

the real story starts next chapter! :D

please read and review!

Star x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The door to the underground apartment opened roughly as four drunken men walked in after a night out on the town. Magneto's Acolytes had spent the last 3 years living in this base where they did whatever Magneto told them to do, and in their spare time they went out drinking and picking up women. Over the last couple of months life had been slow for the men as they had no missions to do for their "leader", so they spent the time they had drinking and picking up various women.

"Iiiii'm..... telling you Rem... Rem... Remy that Shhhhheila was all... OVER ME!" slured a very drunk John as he walked through the door of the base they lived at.

"she was only all over you because you were so drunk you spilt you're beer all over yourself and couldn't clean it up." The large cat like man had listened to this argument between the two men all the way home, and frankly he was now fed up of it. Victor was a broody man who enjoyed a drink like his fellow team mates but sometimes, more often than not, the three young men just got on his nerves.

"Trus' me, if you hadn' of spilt ya drink all over ya'self, that femme would have been takin Remy home with her tonight" Remy looked at his friend and grinned his cocky grin. He knew he could have any girl he wanted and usually, if he wanted a girl, he would let her take him home for a fantastic night and then leave them to wake up alone, leaving no trace of himself. On this occasion however, his drunken friend had got in the way of his plans.

The men all said their good nights to each other and went their separate ways. Victor grunted and headed out the back while Piotr, who had been quiet all evening, said a polite good night and headed to his room, leaving Remy to carry john to his bed. The crazed Australian had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving Remy to wonder the halls alone. As he headed to the rec room to watch some late night TV, he walked past Magnetos office door which had been left wide open. The tall silver haired man sat behind his desk reading a file. Remy ignored it at first but was taken by surprise when he was summoned into the office.

"Ah Gambit. Would you come in here for a moment?"

Remy stopped in his tracks and glanced over to the other man. With a slight hesitation he obliged to the request. "What can Remy do for ya Mags?"

"i have somewhat of a large favour to ask of you, and to some extent it will involve your thieving skills." He looked up at the tall Cajun and looked him straight in the eye. He knew Remy would never miss a chance to go back to his old habits. He knew Remy would love the challenge this task would give him, and it would be the biggest challenge he would have ever faced.

"i'm listening"

"5 years ago I had something very valuable stolen from me, a tool, or a weapon. After years of searching I have finally tracked it down, and it is here in Bayville. I need you to steal it back for me."

"won' be a problem, jus' tell Remy where it is, how big it is and the level of security."

"ah, now here lies the challenge. This weapon is not like a gun or a machine. It will not be so easy to take back. It will take time and effort on your part, alot of planning will be needed and you only have a couple of months to do this." Magneto slowly leant down and opened his top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a file and threw it across the desk to Remy.

Remy, Controlled by his intrigue, looked over to his employer and cocked an eyebrow. "what exactly is moi stealin' for ya?"

"Take a look." He replied, nodding towards the file and urging Remy to take it.

Remy picked up the paper folder and opened it to the first page. He was looking at a picture of a young girl. The profile next to it had no name but said she was 13 and a mutant. "ya wan' me to kidnap a girl?" he asked confused.

"Yes. And No."

Remy stared at the man blankly.

"I do want you to kidnap a girl. But not the young girl in that photo. That picture was taken just over 5 years ago. 5 years ago was when she was stolen from me. She is now 18 and living in Bayville with the brotherhood of Mutants. Her powers are extraordinary, making her the perfect weapon. Her time with me before was brief, so she will have next to no memories of me. I need you to make her join us."

"dat don't sound too hard, Remy just need to charm the femme into coming back with him, won't take more than a few days." He said confidently.

"Don't underestimate this task gambit, she is a dangerous being. She has the ability to absorb anyone she wants, taking their thoughts and memories, if they are a mutant, she will take their powers too and will be able to use them for a short period of time."

"Remy will be sure to stay on her good side then."

"she cannot control it. She can't choose who she absorbs and who she doesn't. Anyone who touches her feels the effects. She can't ever have skin on skin contact without putting them in a temporary coma."

Remy looked back and forth at the picture and the old man in front of him. This was a lot to ask of him but it was a tempting challenge. There had never been a girl that he couldn't get to do what he wanted, so bringing her here would be easy. However a girl that had never been touched properly, never been kissed. A virgin. Suddenly he was brought out of his train of thought.

"now she has come to an age where her mutation will evolve, she may be able to control it. We need her now before it happens, if it happens. You mustn't fail me Gambit. Her keeper, Mystique, is her foster mother. She is a shape shifter and very dangerous. She will not let go of the girl easily, she will kill you if she knows what you are doing. You may leave now." And with that he shook his hand at Remy to leave his office.

Remy turned on his heel and left. He headed for his room, taking the file on the girl with him. This was going to be an easy task. All he had to do was make the girl fall for him and she would be eating out of the palm of his hand. The challenge was in the touching. He would find a way around that too.

* * *

This was a very bad morning for Rogue. She had woken up late, giving her just enough time to have a quick shower and dress, leaving her hair to dry naturally. When she got downstairs she found that they guys had eaten all the bread and cereal, meaning she had nothing to eat. When she went to the coffee jar in the cupboard she found it empty so she also had nothing to drink either.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid!" she yelled as she slammed all the drawers and cupboard doors shut. This was going to be a bad day, she just had that feeling.

She walked to the garage and threw her things into her car. She was too late to walk to school like she usually did so today she would have to drive. She slammed her keys into the ignition and turned. The car did not start. After letting out a low growl she tried again with no luck. "Stupid piece of crap car!" she cried as she took all her stuff back out and started to run to her school.

When she finally got there she was 20 minutes late to her first class. She walked in to see everyone in the classroom sitting in groups.

"Ah miss Darkholm glad you could join us. I'm afraid you missed group choosing so I'll have to put you with Kitty, Bobby and Jean."

She looked over at the table of x men who looked at her carefully as they all shuffled closer to each other, leaving a big gap for her to sit in, far away enough so they wouldn't touch her. Rogue glanced over to the window table where Wanda sat. She just shrugged to her friend indicating there was nothing she could do. This day just couldn't get any worse but Rogue was willing to bet that it would.

After an argument with the x men, the rest of her lessons, a lunch time detention and a fight with Duncan and his goons, Rogue finally finished her day. Running down the stairs outside the school she met Wanda who had been waiting for her.

"fahnally this day is over! Ah need to get a cup o' coffee before ah kill someone."

"Chill out Rogue, I'm sure it hasn't been that bad."

"trust meh, it has"

The two girls walked side by side down the street to a small cafe full of sofas and arm chairs sitting around small tables. They ordered their drinks and sat down at their usual table.

"so, how are things with Josh?" Rogue asked, recalling their convocation the other day in the kitchen.

"Got rid of him. Kept blowing me off cause he had basket ball games." She said with a disgusted look. "I said to him, 'what's more important? Your game or sex?' at the time the answer was sex, but after a heated session he said he really had to go play. So, I dumped his ass."

"Can't be too bad, ah'm sure you got plenty of others on the go to pass yah time." Rogue laughed.

"Well yeah! I'm meeting with Richard Palmer tonight. He's on the baseball team."

The two girls laughed and joked for the rest of the afternoon without a care in the world. Unknown to the two of them though, they were being watched by a tall dark stranger sitting in the corner behind a pair of sunglasses.


	5. Chapter 5

The 6 mutants walked around the magnificent room together looking at the valuable items within glass boxes. The museum was huge to say the least and contained some of the worlds most important discoveries and valuable finds. The room they were in contained some beautiful artefacts found in Egypt years ago, golden statues of previous Pharaohs, necklaces full of the most exquisite gem anyone has ever seen.

This wasn't a trip for fun however, like the brotherhood would ever enjoyed going to the museum as a source of entertainment. Mystique had phoned the day before with a mission for them, to steal one of the artefacts from the museum. The piece in question was a ornament, a golden scarab encrusted with ruby's and emeralds on its back. she had said something about it holding great power and it was important that she got it before anyone else did, so the team were scoping out the rooms and finding their way around, looking out for guard stations and cameras to make their night easier.

Fortunately the room was on the top floor and had 6 great windows around the outside wall, making access into the room an easy task. Getting the scarab however was not going to be so easy. This room alone had 15 cameras looking at everything and every direction and there was two 24 hour guard stations.

"okay. So the plan is set, this place closes early next Wednesday. That's when we'll break in and take it. Should be real easy if its just a get in get out job." Lance stated to the group, taking his usual role as leader.

"Ah don't think its gonna be that easy Lance. Mystique said herself that other people were after it. Ah'm willing to bet that we're gonna have some company. I saw 2 of the X geeks in there today looking around, maybe their thinking the same as us" Rogue said from her arm chair looking up at the rest of the team. It was more than likely that the two she saw, Scott and Jean, were there purely for the fun of looking at the crap in cabinets but if she had learnt anything over the last few years its that you could never be too careful when it came to the X Men, they were always one step ahead.

"hmm maybe your right. We should only have one of us go in and steal it. The rest of us should station ourselves around the building to keep an eye out for unwanted visitors. Wanda you should stay around this area," he pointed to an area on a large map of the museum and the small areas of the city around it, that was spread across the livingroom floor. He was pointing to the main entrance of the museum that ran along side the busy road, " if we get any trouble you'll be the best to take out the vehicles. Todd and Fred, you can stay here around the warehouses to the back, Pietro here along side of the building, if anything goes down we will need you to run to the others to let them know. Ill sit on the rooftops keeping an eye out from above. That only leaves Rogue to go in and steal it." he finished his statement with a triumphant look, happy with his plan of action.

Everyone else however did not. Almost at once there was an uproar of protest.

"What do you mean the alley way! Nothing will ever happen there. Im always the messenger boy! Why can I be the one to go in and get the damn thing, ill be faster than everyone else!"

"no way yo! I don't want to be in the middle of the battle field, I'd rather be the one on the rooftops watching it all happen, besides there lots of bugs up there to keep me happy yo! I don't want to fight I always get my ass kicked"

"why do ah have to be the one to steal it!? Ah ain't gonna be able to get in an get out without getting sommat wrong and screwing up! Can' ah be out the back in the action? Ah'd rather be kicking butt and ah'd be better at it"

"I don't want to be at the back with boxes. I want to be at the front with the cars. I like to smash cars. They go crunch and all the people scream. I like it when they scream."

"no way am I even being part of this mission. I got a date on wednesday and I plan on getting my sexy freak on! Sorry guys but I got a life to keep up with."

Lance blinked as everyone voiced their complaints. This was a good plan, it was _his_ plan and it was going to work this way wherever they liked it or not.

"I don't care what you all think that is how its going to happen. Now you got just under a week before this happens so I suggest you spend your time training for it." he said and got up and left the room, followed by the guys of the group who all went in their different directions mumbling their moans under their breath. Rogue and Wanda were left in the room alone.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to reschedule my date for Wednesday. Damn and this guy is really good in bed." Wanda stated disappointment written all over her face.

"don't worry too much about it sugar, at least you get to spend the night with me" Rogue said wiggling her eyebrows at her friend in a teasing way.

"I swear Rogue, sometimes I really think you're in love with me. I wouldn't be surprised though I mean look at me. And in case you were wondering, I wouldn't say no either..." she replied, giving her most seductive look to Rogue across the room.

"eugh, too far." she laughed and shook her head. "come on, if ah'm gonna do this ah'm gonna need a new outfit to get around in. the only stuff I got upstairs is big and clumpy, not best for sneaking into museums and stealing stuff." she said as she got up and left for the door.

"oh great! I'm thinking skin tight leather? Or spandex, those X Men pull it off all right, but we'll make you look a lot more sexy" Wanda said grinning as she followed her friend to her car to leave for the mall.

* * *

The four men sat around a large glass table looking at files and maps, not saying a word to each other. They had blue prints of the city's museum in front of them showing floor by floor diagrams of the inside. They had spent the last couple of days studying these now that there were pretty confident that they knew what they were doing. After a few hours of silence apart from the odd grunt from Sabertooth, they threw in the last of the paper work and look at each other.

"so I guess its pretty usual stuff them. Me, Tin man and fire freak over there will check out the surroundings for trouble while Gambit goes in and does his thing."

the men nodded in agreement and all got up and left the table. Piotr left for his room to quietly continue reading the book he started the other night believing now was a good time to catch on his "own time". John went straight to the big TV where he would sit for hours playing computer games where he could blow things up and not get in trouble for it. Victor went off to wherever it is he goes to sulk or drink or sniff out wolverine for a fight. Which left Remy alone to ponder his thoughts. He had a week before he had to complete the mission. That was a week that he could use scoping out this Rogue. He had heard the two girls talking in the café about school so he figured that she went to Bayville high still. That would be the first place for him to go tomorrow morning and make his first move.

As he listened to the two girls the previous day he couldn't understand what was so special about this girl. Yeah she had an unusual power but didn't every mutant? He had been considered a powerful mutant that's why everyone wanted to use him. His father and Magneto, both used his powers to get their own way, for their own personal gain.

"Remy, yo' gonna give yo'self a headache if you keep thinking about that crap." he said to himself as he looked in the mirror in his bedroom. He had decided that he would go out tonight and pick up a few women at a local bar, maybe play some pool or poker. Either way he would come home richer than when he left and would satisfy a few women on the way. He would devise his plan for Rogue in the morning after settling some personal needs first.

* * *

sorry this has taken soo long to update! but i lost all my files on my computer and silly me didnt back them up :( so iv re-written the story and think it may have come out better than before :)

please review as i do love to read the feedback and it helps if i need to tweak the outcome at all!

star x


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue awoke the next day in a rather good mood, compared to the last few mornings at least. She washed and dressed in her normal manner, though her good mood made her wear less make up and lighter clothes for a change. She made it down to the kitchen before everyone else, and made herself a cup of coffee to wake herself up a bit before she left for school. The steaming hot liquid was a warm welcome to her on this cold February morning.

As much as she loved it here in Bayville, she missed home even more. She remembered how she could wake up at 6 in the morning and have the sun shining brightly through her window, birds singing on the outside telling her to wake up to the beautiful day. She remembered how her mum would make breakfast for her on Saturday's, always a fresh stack of pancakes with hot, greasy bacon on top. She would leave her house to find her best friend Cody at their top secret tree house, far away from the town where no one could bother them. She spent almost everyday with him, at school they were in all the same classes sitting next to each other and at home they lived next door to each other. At that age she couldn't imagine having any other friend as close to her as Cody, they would spend the rest of their lives together as best friends and never be separated. Apparently Cody also wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but in a different respect. When they were older his feeling changed about Rogue, he wanted more out of their relationship. That's when everything went bad for her. She sighed as she looked out to the still dark cold morning. Her life had never been the same after that and it only ever got worse. Her good mood had now gone bad.

She picked up her bag and left for school early, figuring she would walk the long way to clear her head before she had to work. Unfortunately she walked fast that morning, and even though it was the long way, she still got there an hour early for her lessons. She growled under her breath as she turned and headed for the town where she would get a another cup of coffee and wait out the morning for school to start. She went into the café that she usually went with Wanda to, hoping her friend would be there seeing as she hadn't spent the night at home. After looking to their usual table she sighed defeatedly as she saw not Wanda, but a man sat in their spot. She walked up to the counter and ordered her usual drink, then turned to find somewhere to sit. This however was not an easy task. The café was small and all the tables where taken. She looked to her right and saw on one table, four business men meeting for morning drinks, discussing their work as they each help piles of paper in their hands and pointing to each other sheets. On another table she saw a group of girls all giggling away about some gossip that one of them had heard about some girl and some guy. She turned to her left and watched as a mother struggled to control her two children and they threw bits of muffin at each other and spilt their drinks all over the place. The tables in between where only occupied by one person at each. She would have to share with some one _great_.

She looked over the other occupants in total there were three men and two women. The first woman was out of the question as she was on her cell phone chatting loudly away to someone on the other side. Rogue needed someone quite to sit with so she could have some peace. The second woman was more likely until she turned and looked in Rogues direction. She had make-up lines all over her face where she had been crying that morning, a tissue tucked away in her hand. Rogue felt bad but she didn't want to have to listen to her sob story. Besides she looked like she needed time to herself anyway. One of the guys had an mp3 player on and headphone. This would have been perfect as she wouldn't have to talk to him, but he was singing and drumming away at the table and that was sure to give Rogue a headache. The next man was sitting at her usual table, reading a newspaper. This would be fine if he didn't speak to her, but she did worry that he would ask her opinion on the news and events of today about mutants, and that was an argument that she didn't want to get into. The last guy was also reading a newspaper but he was tutting and sighing loudly and was even more likely to ask her questions. She opted for her usual table in hopes the man would stay quiet while she was there. If he happened to ask she would just say she was a mutant and maybe he would just leave.

She walked over to the the chair that wasn't occupied. "do ya mind if ah sit here?" she asked bluntly , trying not to seem too happy or relaxed in case he would take it wrong and think she was open for conversation.

"non, its fine." he answered just as bluntly. She had to stop before he sat down, unsuspecting his rudeness. She shook the thought away as quickly as it came. This is what she wanted, to sit and not have to talk to anyone. She sat in the arm chair and sank back, sipping on her coffee and enjoying the burning sensation as it ran down her throat.

After a few minutes of silence the man spoke. "this is just bull shit." he stated, making Rogue jump out of her own thoughts. "they think people actually care for those things" he said as he folded the paper up and threw it on the table.

_Here we go_ Rogue thought to herself as she prepared herself for a mutant bashing.

"Remy don mean to be rude _petite_, but he hates humans." he said as he took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them in his hands.

"humans?" she asked bluntly, "don't you mean mutants?"

"well Remy hates some mutants but not all. Besides he is one." he eyed her curiously, a lop sided grin appearing on his lips.

Rogue just sat there and stared at the man.

* * *

Remy had thought this through as much as he could before he gave himself a headache. He had to bump into her and get her talking. If he could talk to her then she would be putty in his hands. He knew she would be at school today so he had to get to her before she went. He had seen her a few days ago with her friend in a café, that was where he would wait,knowing that she would come in for a coffee before school. He grabbed his trench coat off the back of the chair and left early to get the perfect table for their first meeting. On the way to the coffee shop he picked up a newspaper, he needed some sort prop to help him get her talking.

When he reached the café he ordered a large coffee and picked the table. It was the same table he had seen her and her friend sitting at. He sat down and opened the paper but did not read it. Instead he watched as other people began to enter the café and take up the remaining tables. Lady luck was on his side as eventually all the tables were taken. He watched the occupants from behind his glasses as they go on with their day to day lives.

Suddenly the little bell above rang out, indicating that someone had walked in. It was her. For the first time Remy had a chance to properly look her over. She wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her ass perfectly. She had a black spaghetti strap top on under an almost see through green shirt that covered her arms and waist that where left bare from the strap top. They hugged all of her curves perfectly and enhanced her chest. On her hands she word a pair of simple black gloves, but it looked great with the whole look that she pulled off perfectly. Her face was covered with make up, but it wasn't scary Goth make up. Her skin was a perfect porcelain white set with a pink glow from the cold outside. Her eyes were covered in make up that made them look smokey and seductive. The dark black made her amazing green eyes stand out and glisten like emeralds.

Remy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watchedher walk over to the counter and order her drink._She really was breath takingly beautiful. He had to compose himself again, __don' get __distracted Remy, this is job remember_. He watched as she looked around for a place to sit. He used is power of empathy on the her, making her feel more comfortable around him than to everyone else in the café. He waited for her to speak and did not look up when she asked if she could sit there. "non, its fine." he said without moving. This was it, phase one of stealing the Rogue had begun.

* * *

"yo a mutant?" she asked curiously. This was a different conversation to the one she had been planning.

"oui. Is that a problem for you?" he asked even though he knew the answer already.

"No!" she shot, maybe a little too loudly, "Ah mean, no. ah'm a mutant too, though ah hate being one."

"oui. Remy hates being one too. People don' like the look of him, they either stare at him or they run away screaming."

she looked at him puzzled. "but ya look fine, why would they run screaming from ya?"

"Remy don' want to show ya chere, don' want to scare ya off."

"Trust me, ah'v seen some freaky shit in my time. Show me."

he looked at her, reading her features. She looked intrigued as a smile appeared on her perfectly plump lips. Slowly he leant forward and pulled his sunglasses down his noes enough to see his eyes clearly but not enough to show everyone else in the room.

She gasped. But not out of fear. She was completely mesmerised by his eyes. Where there should have been white, there was black and where there should have been a brown, green, or bluey colour there was red. The deepest red, that glowed brightly like rubies. She was absolutely captivated.

Remy began to feel uncomfortable and her expression which he mistook for fear. He put the glasses back on and went to leave. He had many people look at him like that before in his life. He knew this was a job and he had to get her to come with him, but he would finish another day. He couldn't sit here and try to convince her when all the while he would be thinking of her being afraid of his eyes.

"wait" she said, grabbing his arm before he could stand up. "ah, ah didn't mean to stare ah'm sorry. They're just so..."

"so what?"

"...beautiful"

he stared at her. He had never had anyone call his eyes "beautiful" before. She blushed at his stare which made him smile. She looked fantastic when she blushed.

"ah don't understand how people could be scare of them"

"back in the big easy people used to call me "Le Diable Blanc", means the white devil."

she gasped. They looked at each other for a few moments. She began to feel him becoming uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject.

"So ya from New Orleans?" she asked even though the fact was obvious.

"oui" he grinned. "you from the south too non?" again the fact was obvious. In fact it one of the first things he had noticed about her was her accent, her sexy southern drawl that would just drip from her lips as she spoke. As they spoke Remy was finding himself becoming more and more attracted to this girl. Maybe this mission would be more fun than what he had first expected. The girl that was impossible to get. He had to have her.

After the introductions they began to talk, mostly about the South. Neither gave away their personal information like where they were now, who they affiliated themselves with or any of their past life stories. Instead they talked about summers in Mississippi and times spent at mardi gras. After that Rogue forgot she was supposed to be at school and Remy forgot he was on a job. They were just two southerners remembering the good old days together.

* * *

here we go the next installment :) hope you guys are still enjoying it. thanks to the people who have put this on their story alerts! its going to get alot better once the action starts :) all will be revealed soo enough. dont forget to review review review!!!!!

Star x


	7. Chapter 7

The wind blew around her body, making her sway back and fourth on the spot where she stood. She could see the entire city from where she was, high above all the buildings. She looked down onto the streets, lit up only by the few cars that drove past with their lights on. It was times like these when she envied mutants with the power of flight. She wished that to be her power, to be able to fly above the city and just watch the people below.

It was Wednesday night, and she was waiting patiently on the roof of a nearby building to the museum she had plans to break into. She slowly walked along the edge of the wall, one little slip and she would plummet to her death. She laughed at the thought, she had far too much control over her movements to even try and push herself over. She practised a few back flips and high kicks, testing her balance and warming up her body for the nights events that were to come.

The outfit she wore had been picked out by Wanda, and surprisingly it wasn't at all inappropriate. Her inspiration was the x men uniforms, tight and fitting but allowing enough room for general movement. However instead of high riding and skin tight, Rogue's outfit was a little more desirable.

It was an all in one suit that hugged her figure tremendously. It was black and started from the heels of her feet, under her knee length black boots, all the way to her wrists. She wouldn't have to worry about touching anyone accidentally. There was a long zip on the front that ran from her belly button all the way to her neck if she chose to have it done up that much. Instead, she opted to leave the last quarter undone, showing off just enough of her body without looking sluttish. Around her waist hung a loose belt equiped with small gadgets that she may need whilst performing the theft. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless gloves, enough to give her grip, whilst leaving her fingers free to deal with any unaccounted for guards. In her boots she also hid a knife, just in case. Something Mystique had always taught her to do was carry a knife on her at all times, just in case her mutation gave out or if the situation got sticky. Fortunately, Rogue had yet to use it.

Rogue looked at her watch. 9 o'clock. Show time.

Gracefully she leapt to the next building and stealthily ran to the front edge, standing 3 windows in, preparing herself for her entrance. As she stood and peered over the edge, she could hear a small clicking sound coming from below. She looked down and saw a man picking the lock to one of the side entrances.

Intermediately she pulled out her communicator. "Lance, we've got company. Someone else is trying to break in."

"okay, we knew this would happen. Just get in and get out, don't let them get to it before you, we cant afford to loose this one."

The communicator beeped as Lance turned off. She took a deep breath and slid off the lid to one of the ventilation units. A puff of warm air greeted her as she entered the small space and began to crawl to her destination. Slowly she made her way through the maze of pipes, looking out of each vent she went past until she found the one she wanted. She pulled off the grate and dropped herself down to the ground only to find herself landing on a person. Her instinct kicked in and without hesitation she went to punch the guard square in the jaw, only for him to move and dodge the attack. She back flipped off him and stood in an attack stance, ready to touch his skin and gain the information she needed for access and knock him out in one go, only to find that it wasn't a guard at all.

In front of her stood a tall well built, muscular man. His Auburn hair was dishevelled and fell around his face, bringing her attention straight to two distinctive red on black eyes. Rogue knew exactly who it was. He was wearing a uniform similar to her own, on top he wore a long beaten trench coat that flowed to the ground.

"bonjour Cherie, Gambit hopped he would see you again" he said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Cajun! What the hell are y'all doing here?" she cried in a loud whisper, not wanting to draw attention to them by any guards who may be in the area.

"Remy just thought he'd like to see some beautiful gems tonight, looks like he's found the most beautiful one out in the halls though"

Rogue Blushed. _Damn_. "Leave now, ya shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you chère"

"don't bull shit me Cajun, why are ya here"

"same as you he reckons, to steal something"

Rogue looked him over. This was the guy picking the lock earlier. She couldn't trust him, she had to get the stone first and get out. She turned to leave and head for the room where the scarab was held. As she began to walk off, Remy began to follow.

"Dont follow me swamp rat" she spat over her shoulder.

"Remy not following anyone chère, you just so happen to be going in the same direction as him"

She growled as she rounded the corner of the hall and came face to face with two guards.

"Hey, stop right there missy" one called as he pulled out his gun, his partner matching his actions. Remy who had not yet shown himself to the guards leant against the wall and grinned at Rouge who to him looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She however was not concerned and ignored him.

Slowly she walked towards the guards. "ah'm sorry, ah didn't realise I wasn't suppose to be here" she said, flashing them a perfect smile as she drew closer. One guard, the one who hadn't spoken before, lowered his gun and smiled back.

"It's okay, we close early on Wednesdays, let me take you to the exit." he said.

The other guard however was more suspicious, "didn't you notice there were no people about for the last hour?" he didn't lower his gun.

Rogue stopped in front of him, "cant say ah did" she stated. He eyed her carefully. "wow that's a nice gun, can ah have a look?" and with one flash she had taken the gun from the man's hand. She grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him over her shoulder, sending him crashing into the wall, knocking him out. In the same movement she pulled the gun up the the other guards face, stopping millimetres away from his cheek. He dropped his gun a put both hands up in the air. She took one of her hands and pressed her gloveless fingers against his face, absorbing his thoughts and information and sending him to sleep in a heap on the floor.

From behind his viewing point, Gambit, or so he called himself, appeared, clapping as he made his way over to her. "that was very impressive" he stated. She ignored him and carried on down her path.

Eventually they found the door to the room they were looking for. Outside it stood one lone guard, and easy target to take out. Rogue went to move in but was stopped when Gambit put his hand on her shoulder. "now its Remy's turn, non?"

he took out a playing card from his trench coat pocket and it began to glow pink. Rogue eyed him carefully. He threw it at the guard where it landed on the floor by his feet. Rogue laughed.

"What's it gonna do? Distract him with its pinkness?" she questioned, but watched on anyway.

The guard picked up the card and looked at it curiously, when suddenly it exploded, sending him flying backwards.

Rogue was struck as Remy walked past her triumphantly. "Well ah wasn't expecting that." she said bluntly, and followed him to the room they were looking for.

Behind the door was a large room, full of old artefacts. The only light source was from the green motion sensors that criss crossed around the whole room.

The duo looked at each other. "What ya gonna do now Cajun?

"Gambit gon' deactivate them then walk over there and take the scarab. The question is what are you gon' do?" he said as he looked her over.

"ah'm gonna get a head start." she replied as she began to move through the sensors, bending her body back a fourth.

Her flexibility distracted gambit for a moment as he watched her make her way to the middle of the room. He had full intentions of letting her get the scarab. Tonight had fallen so perfectly, he would be able to take her and the scarab back to magneto together. Kill two birds with one stone.

She stopped mid way and looked at him. "so are ya gonna get started or do I have to do all the work myself?"

he grinned and moved to the alarm box, pressing in codes to deactivate the sensors.

Rogue carried on her journey stretching and bending in ways most people couldn't to get to the case in the middle of the room. When she made it she typed in some codes into the keypad situated next to the glass. The codes were from the mind of the guard she had absorbed earlier. Sure enough the pad beeped and allowed her to take it off to get to the scarab. She picked it up , covered it in a cloth and pocketed it in one of the pouches on her belt. "how are ya coming on with those alarms sugar?" she questioned gambit.

"nearly done" he called from over his shoulder. Suddenly the alarms started to ring, something had set them off. "what did you do?" he called over.

"nothin' ah didnt move"

The two mutants looked at each other then across the room where two of the X Men stood. Night crawler and Wolverine had teleported into the room setting off all the alarms.

"think you're going somewhere with that bub?" wolverine questioned Rogue who was still stood by the case.

"yeah, think y'all are gonna stop meh?"

Gambit walked over to Rogue, where the four mutants squared up to each other, ready to fight.

"Well Gambit hates to break things up but he really needs to be going now." He pulled out 3 playing cards and charged them up to the pink glow that Rogue had seen before. She looked at him ready as he threw them at the wall behind the x men. They exploded in mid air, sending the two x men flying in the opposite direction while blowing a large hole in the wall. He grabbed Rogues hand and launched the two of them out into the open. They both landed on the ground with a thud, in the middle of all the other teams battling around them.

The X men had arrived and were fighting both Gambits and Rogues teams. Rogue stood and went to run and help her group, only to have a very large hairy man thrown on top of her, crushing her to the ground.

Gambit jumped up and pulled Sabertooth off of Rogue who mumbled a painful thank you. She watched as he pulled out a bo staff and more playing cards and left for the fight. Just then the x man known as Shadowcat flew past Rogue and into a brick wall. Rogue knelt down to the girl who had been knocked unconscious. Slowly she pressed two fingers against her skin and absorbed her power. She then made her way over to the x man known as Jean, a telepath, and did the same taking her power as well. Using Jeans power she picked up some old building blocks and sent them flying into one of her enemy's bodies sending them off into a nearby derelict building. Rogue began to rise into the air, controlling things and using them to attack. She saw her team mates fighting strongly and she saw another team she did not recognise. She saw Gambit fighting with them and so decided to focus her attention on the x men.

She watched as Wanda sent hexes across to anyone who came after her, she was really kicking ass Rogue thought. After taking out some younger members of the x men Rogue made her way over to her team mates, only to be stopped by a manic Australian man who was controlling the fire he made with the lighters in his hands. He laughed as he sent flames surrounding her, jumping up at her and burning her skin. She cried out in surprise, but it only took her back for a few seconds. She concentrated, and using Jeans power she took control of the flame. The Australian looked at her dumbstruck as the flame danced around its new master. Rogue smiled and with all her might, she sent the flame chasing him away. The use of all that power wiped her out, she stumbled in her place and fell to the floor, clutching her hand to her head as a headache began to rise. In the background she could hear sirens and screaming. She looked around and most of the mutants there began to run. She would be left there, she didn't have the energy to run. If she was arrested, her team mates would be back for her, that she knew.

Out of nowhere a motorcycle appeared beside Rogue who was still on the ground. She looked into the riders black on red eyes, which pleaded for her to get on. Without hesitation she pulled all of her remaining strength out and jumped on the back of the bike. The two of them made it out before the police arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them had been riding for almost 20 minutes now. The cold air was whipping around Rogues body, sending a shiver down her spine.

Sensing her coldness, Gambit manoeuvred his bike and pulled up alongside a park entrance. Climbing off, he took off his coat and handed it to her.

Rogue looked him over. He had no wounds or signs that he had even been fighting that night. As he took of his coat to hand it to her she accepted it greatfuly, wrapping it around her cold body. "Thanks" she muttered under her breath.

Gambit watched her drape his coat around her small frame. It was definitely too big for her, but it suited her none the less. "That's al'right chere, Gambit don't want you getting cold now does he".

She eyed him. Without his trench coat on she could see him fully. He was very muscular, his uniform wasn't really leaving much to the imagination. The best way to describe him was like a Greek god. He looked good, and something told her that he knew this. "Ah mean thanks fo' helping meh tonight. An fo the coat."

Gambit grinned at her. "Remy never leave behind a demoiselle en détresse."

She growled and shot him an angry look. "Ah aint no damsel Cajun. Ah would 'ave been fine without ya help. In fact Ah would 'ave been in an out without a problem if ya had never of turned up!" she flung her arms in the air and started to walk into the park.

"If Remy hadn't of turned up to help you Chere, you would still be in that museum, fighting those X men an getting caught by the cops. But its ok chere, you can make it up to him..." he snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him, her face mere millimetres away from his. "With just a kiss".

Rogue was shocked. No one had ever tried to get this close to her before and it scared her. But at the same time, being that close to him felt good. She believed she could stare into those red on black eyes all night. But he didn't know her power, he didn't know her limitations. With a hard shove she pushed him away from her, regrettably. "ya cant touch meh. Ever" she stated as she turned to carry on walking.

This didn't stop his pursuit though. He just moved in again this time wrapping his arms around hers so she couldn't wriggle away. He wasn't stupid, he had read her file so he knew exactly what her power was and how dangerous this was. If he touched her she would get all of his thoughts, she would know exactly what he was up to and who he was working for. But they didn't call him Gambit for nothing. "you weren't this uncomfortable with Remy in that café the other day" he purred into her ear.

Rogue felt a shiver run down her spine but this time it wasn't from the cold. She didn't know what this feeling was. She was so scared that he was going to touch her. She had already absorbed the two X men that night and her head was already hurting bad. If he was to touch her, even accidental, it would send her over the edge and she would have a migraine for days. But at the same time she wanted him to kiss her. She had never met anyone who wanted to get this close to her, even after seeing what her power could do. He didn't know that she couldn't control it or how deadly it was but just this once she wanted to get the guy at the end, not the other girls. Not Wanda.

She sighed and used all her strength to wriggle free of his grasp. "Ah didn't know you were the enemy in the café the other day" she turned to leave, walking a little further into the dark park. Along the path they found a bench. Rogue was feeling pretty tired and drained so she sat down, followed by Gambit who was also starting to feel the strains of fatigue pulling at him.

"So évidemment there were a few details left out of our convocation the other day then non?" Remy said, taking a pack of cards out of his trench coat pocket that was still on Rogue. She jumped at his sudden contact but settled down again after seeing what he was doing.

"ya think?"

"maybe we should start from the beginning then non? My name is Remy LeBeau, Codename is Gambit. Moi can charge things up and make them go boom. Ah work for a team of mutants called the Acolytes." he looked at her and held out his hand as if wanting to shake hers after his introduction.

She looked at his hand, he was wearing gloves so there was nothing to be scared of. She took it and shook it. "My name is Rogue, code name is Rogue. Ah steal peoples life-forces, memories and, if they're a mutant, powers when ah touch their skin and ah cant control it. Ah work for a group called the brotherhood of evil mutants."

"Remy dont believe your evil chere. And what kind of a name is Rogue? What your real name?"

she looked at him questioningly. "of all the things there to question, ya miss out the one about meh draining peoples life forces?"

before he could answer, her phone range. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen to see Wanda calling her.

"Hey Wanda did ya'll get out?"

"Yeah I did, where the hell are you?"

"Some park, ah'm on my way home though, had to make sure no one was following meh."

"you mean the guy on the bike?"

"What guy?"

"The guy who's bike you climbed onto before the Feds showed up"

"oh.."

"yeah oh! Anyway please tell me you got the stone?"

Rogue reached down to her belt under the trench coat to feel in the pockets to find that they were empty. "oh shit its not there!"

"What do you mean its not there where the hell is it?"

"Ah dunno, ah must have dropped it when ah was trying to get out of there"

"well your gonna be in the shit house tonight, Mystique is back in town and she is at the house waiting to see you"

"oh Fuck, that's the last thing ah need right now!"

"she is going to be pissed"

"yeah thanks for that, ah'll be home soon"

she hung up the phone and sighed loudly. How had she managed to loose the scarab? She had picked it up and placed it in her belt to keep it secure. The only time she could think of loosing it was after jumping out of the museum and having that big cat man thrown on top of her. Now she had to go home and face mystique after loosing it. That was a fight she knew she wouldn't win. For as long as she could remember mystique had rarely been around. She was always off on her own missions for their cause, calling the house every now and then to send the brotherhood on small missions to retrieve something for her. Although she had always called her her foster mother, Mystique had done nothing to influence her upbringing. Irene on the other hand had been more of a mother to Rogue than Mystique. If she had a problem or something had gone wrong then she knew she could speak to Irene about it and she would understand, after all she could see the future so she would know what would happen before Rogue could even experience it herself. Rogue had no idea how Mystique would react, she was unpredictable.

"is everything okay Cherie?" Remy asked her from behind on the bench.

Rogue blinked, she had completely forgotten that the man was still there. "er, yeah thanks. Ah have to go." she stated before getting up, shrugging off his coat and taking off into the forest.

Remy sat there and watched her retreating figure run into the black of the night. He had heard her talking on the phone and felt her distress about going home. He sighed and pulled out a cigarette from his trench pockets, lighting it with his finger. He pulled his coat back on to him then reached into a concealed pocket of his uniform, pulling the scarab that Rogue and stolen that night. He felt bad about taking it from her, but he couldn't go home with nothing. Besides he is a master thief after all and couldn't have an amateur go home with the goods. He thought back over the night, how working with Rogue had been kinda fun. She was definitely better than most, but not as good as him. He sighed and started walking in the direction she went in. He figured he had better keep an eye on her, make sure she got home all right, plus it would be good to know where she lived for future reference.

He had finally caught up with her as she walked up a long driveway towards a large manor house. She paused as she looked toward the front of the house where a woman stood on the steps. Before Remy could get a good look at this woman she changed her form into a tall blue woman with red hair, wearing a long white dress. _Mystique_ he noted mentally.

He watched on as Rogue began to walk towards her. Mystique began to descend the stairs at the front of the building towards her foster daughter slowly. As they got closer together he saw her pull out a hand gun and hold it at Rogues head. He thought about calling out, lighting up a few cards and throwing them but he couldn't give up his post otherwise Mystique would know that magneto was onto her. Instead he bit his lip and watched on.

* * *

Rogue new someone was following her. She could feel their eyes on her back as she made her way home. She could have stopped and called them out but decided against it. One way or another by the end of this night she would probably be dead, wherever at the hand of her stalker or Mystique. She was almost home when she got a strong scent of Cajun spices and cigarette smoke, the same smell that came from Remy's trench coat. She knew instantly that it was he who was following her and automatically she felt safe.

She was about to call him out when she looked up at her home. Standing on the steps outside the house was Raven. She watched how her small thin body with long raven black hair morphed into Mystiques tall slender and blue body with bright red hair. She wished Remy was there right next to her to protect her against whatever Mystique was about to do. But she couldn't call for him, she couldn't give him up like that, not to her. She walked up the rest of the driveway as Mystique walked towards her.

"Mama ah'm..." she stopped mid sentence as Mystique pulled out a hand gun and held the end to her forehead. Rogue gulped from the shock movement, but she was not scared.

"I gave you one job to do and you failed!" Mystique cried pushing the pistol at Rogue. At this point the rest of the brother hood stood in the doorway to watch the fight. The guys were enjoying the show, hoping to see Rogues brains shot all over the road. Wanda however did not want to see this of her best friend. She was ready to hex Mystique and the gun the second her finger moved on the trigger.

"Ah didn't fail. Ah stole it just like ya asked meh to." she stood her ground. She wasn't scared yet, Mystique wouldn't pull the trigger, they both new that. "Ah just didn't bring it home"

Mystique growled, bearing her teeth like a wild animal. She dropped the gun from Rogues head and Rogue let out a sigh of relief. As soon as her arm was down the other came up, punching Rogue square in the face. Seeing it coming, Rogue took the blow to her cheek. As she moved she brought her own fist up into mystiques stomach, punching her in the gut and winding her, causing her to drop the gun she was holding. As mystiques body coiled from the hit, Rogue brought her knee up, meeting Mystiques face. Mystique grabbed onto Rogues leg and pulled it from under her causing her to fall onto her back, she brought her foot down onto Rogues chest, breaking some of her ribs.

Rogue cried out in pain as Mystique moved away from her body. She was trying to sit up as Mystique returned with the gun back in her hand. Before Rogue, Mystique or Wanda could make the next move a loud voice came from within the house.

"RAVEN! That is enough." it was an order from Irene. All seven pairs of eyes moved to inside the house where the blind woman was moving towards the front door. "She did exactly what you asked of her, she was not to know it would escape her hold."

Mystique looked back down at her foster daughter and sighed. She stepped back and helped Rogue to her feet. Spitting out a mouthful of blood she looked her over. "at least your training and not completely wasting your time." she stated before leaving her alone.

Rogue was in pain but still she stood and watched the other woman leave. Yes, Irene was definitely more of a mother to her than Mystique.

The rest of the brotherhood members all went back inside to do whatever it was they were doing, while Wanda came down to help her friend inside.


End file.
